These studies will describe the effects of chronic alcohol ingestion on the various categories of mixed function oxidase activities in the liver of rats. Changes will be correlated with duration and quantity of alcohol, diet, sex and age. Simultaneous studies of phospholipid metabolism in the hepatic endoplasmic reticulum are planned. The relationship of previously reported alcohol induced alterations in lecithin content in these membranes to the changes in drug metabolism will be evaluated.